


You Have No Right

by LittleKnownArtist



Category: Kyoukai no Rinne | Rin-ne
Genre: Jealousy, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKnownArtist/pseuds/LittleKnownArtist
Summary: "I won't let you win, Rokudo." What Tsubasa needs to realize, is that he's already lost.
Kudos: 2





	You Have No Right

_I won't let you win Rokudo. It'll never happen. Not while I'm alive._

Tsubasa stared through the glass into the art room. He had got to the room just a little too late, the apron that had been trying to strangle people had been taken care of by Jumonji's red-haired nemesis. Sakura was with the Shinigami boy. Tsubasa never would understand why she always seemed to accompany his nemesis. She was always at his side, wherever he went, and it sickened the exorcist. If she was not careful, she might fall for…

She tripped over an easel leg, and Rokudo was quick; Sakura _fell_ right into his arms. He helped her stand back straight, and his arms lingered around her waist for far too long. She blinked at Rokudo. His soft eyes looked into the girl's, and she did not look away for several seconds.

_You have no right._

Tsubasa gnashed his teeth. He had not thought to run into that room, he watched as a man might watch his house, filled with memories stretching through his whole life, burn to the ground.

He was startled when Sakura looked at Rokudo's arms around her. She had remained still for an eternity in Jumonji's mind, staring innocently, cutely, at the redhead. She looked back at the boy. Tsubasa watched her lips form the word of thanks. A tinge of colour came to her cheeks and Tsubasa snarled on the other side of the window, unseen to the pair.

He pounded his fist on the glass, drawing the boy's attention. He turned and looked at the exorcist. Jumonji glared. Rokudo raised an eyebrow, and in Tsubasa's mind, this insignificant gesture was a show of defiance, dishonour, and boastfulness, saying that Sakura was already his.

Tsubasa ran to the door rounded the corner inside the school building, and again into the art room, but in the ten seconds that took him, Sakura and Rinne had already left for home.

The blush Sakura had remained in Jumonji's mind. A blush towards Rinne. Was it not one of embarrassment? He should not feel this way, but Tsubasa suddenly felt he should not confront Rokudo. It would make Sakura unhappy would it not?

_But, perhaps… I've already lost._


End file.
